


Cafuné

by Mah_sr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Luke, Sad Michael, فارسی | Persian
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mah_sr/pseuds/Mah_sr
Summary: .رقصیدن انگشتهام لابه لای موج بی انتهای موهات.اتفاقی که هیچوقت نیوفتاد.داستانی درباره ی مایکل و لوک
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 3





	1. صفحه ای لابه لای خاموشی ها

امشب به اندازه‌ی جفتمون ستاره‌ها رو شمردم.   
رسیده بودم به اون نورانی‌ترینه که پیدات شد.   
که سایه‌ت رو از پشت پرده حریر تشخیص دادم و تمام انحناها و پیچ و تاب‌های بدنت رو از حفظ دوره کردم.

منتظر می‌مونم تا مثل همیشه، اولین کارت بعد از وارد شدنت تو اتاقت، باز کردن پنجرت باشه. پنجره‌ای با قاب بژ رنگ که هیچوقت نگاهت رو ازش گذر ندادی.  
هیچوقت غروب و طلوع خورشید رو باهاش نگاه نکردی و هیچوقت توی شمردن ستاره‌ها منو همراهی نکردی.

پنجره باز میشه، و طغیان موهات میون باد، قلب منو از هر موقعی ضعیف‌تر، ناتوان‌تر و بیچاره‌تر می‌کنه. 

موهات هر روز دارن بلندتر میشن و بی‌خوابی‌های من هم.  
زیر چشم‌هات هر روز داره گودتر میشه و حفره‌ی سیاه قلب من هم.  
نفس‌هات هر روز خسته‌تر میشن و روح مریض من هم.

چراغت خاموش میشه. و پرده همچنان می‌رقصه.  
بخواب شاخه‌ی نیلوفری رنگ.

[دفتر با جلد چرم رو به گوشه نامشخصی پرت می‌کنه و جنین‌وار توی خودش جمع میشه.  
می‌خوابه و کسی پشت در هنوز بیداره.]


	2. صفحه ای لابه لای رویاهای واهی

گلدون خالی و خشک‌ شده‌ روی لبه پنجرته.  
از موقعی که یادم میاد دو سه تا برگ پژمرده توش دراز کشیده بودن و هیچوقت کسی توجهی بهشون نمی‌کرد.

نگاهم رو از گلدون خاموشت می‌گیرم و قفلش می‌کنم به سنجاق روی موهات.  
نفس تنگی‌ای که اسمش رو آه گذاشتم بیرون میاد و سنجاقک‌ها باهام همراهی می‌کنن.

روی صندلی چوبیت نشستی و زل زده به سقف سفید بی‌روحت، جلو و عقب میری.  
گردنم رو کج می‌کنم تا پلک زدنت رو از دست ندم.  
تا نقطه به نقطه بدن رنگ پریدت باز هم بشه تنها تصویر خواب و بیداریم.

می‌دونی؛ من هرشب از پنجره نگاهت می‌کنم تا احساس تنهایی نکنی.  
و من مهم نیستم تا وقتی تو هستی.   
تا تو نفس‌های سردت رو بسپری به هوایی که من می‌تونم توش نفس بکشم.

و تنها زمانی نفس‌های من دیگه آه نیستن که اکسیژن روون توی رگ‌هام، جاشون رو بدن به نگاه آبی رنگت.  
و اون موقعست که دریا توی من جریان پیدا می‌کنه و موج‌هاش میرن لابه‌لای موهات.

چراغت خاموش میشه. نور چشم‌های من هم.  
رویای واهی!  
رویای واهی!

[لوک خسته بود.  
اندازه تمام صفحه‌های این دفتر پایان‌ناپذیر.  
خسته بود و وقتی که خوابش برد، مایکل هنوز هم به فکر رویاهایش بود.]

کافون به پرتغالی میشه نوازش کردن موهای کسی که دوستش داری!


	3. صفحه ای لابه لای روح تو

موسیقی شروع میشه.  
طبق معمول، بی‌کلام.   
شروع میشه و اولین حرکت رو انجام میدی.  
دست‌هات بالا میره و دوباره آروم می‌شینن روی صورتت.

کمی صدای آهنگ رو بلندتر می‌کنم.  
ویالون با ذغال داغ گداخته میشه و پیانو با سنگ‌پاره‌ها نواخته میشن.  
دست‌هات از روی صورتت سُر می‌خورن تا روی شونه هات و خودت رو بغل می‌کنی.

من هم پا میشم.  
با پاهای برهنه، روی چمن‌های خشکِ زرد شده.  
پا میشم تا فقط تورو نگاه کنم.  
تویی که با اوج آهنگ می‌چرخی و می‌چرخی.

می‌چرخی و می‌چرخی و بوی موهاته که تا اینجا میاد.  
پیچ و تاب موجشونه که به چشم‌هام خورده اشکشون رو درآورده.

می‌چرخی و می‌چرخی و موجِ موهات پرده رو هم به رقص درآورده. بالا و پایین میشه و به من تصویر محوی از تو میده.

روی نوک پاهام می‌ایستم.  
حالا دست‌هات رو کامل رها کردی.  
هر کدوم به طرفی میرن و تو رها‌ترین زندانی دنیایی!

شاخه نیلوفری رنگ!  
هنوزم می‌چرخی و با هر چرخشت اشک سنگینت سقوط می‌کنه رو زمین سفت و سرد.

می‌چرخی و وقتی که می‌چرخی، انعکاس تابش ماه روی خیسی صورتت دیدنیه.  
روشن و خاموش میشی و الانه که از تو تَرَک بخوری و خُرد بشی!

نگران میشم و دست‌هام رو به سمت دراز می‌کنم. به سمت پنجره بی‌رحم فلزیت.  
می‌چرخی و نه من تو حال خودمم و نه تو.  
همه سازها با سرعت سرسام آوری نواخته میشن.

و سقوط تو، درست موقعی اتفاق افتاد که دست‌های من برای نجات دادنت دراز شده بودن.  
موقعی اتفاق افتاد که فهمیدم هیچ موسیقی‌ای وجود نداشت و   
موقعی اتفاق افتاد که دیدم داری با روح خودت می‌رقصی!

[لوک به یاد اون شب خندید و به یاد آورد فراموشی های اون شب رو.  
مایکل هم به یاد اون شب افتاد و مثل همون شب، پر شد از حسرت و گریه.]


	4. صفحه ای لابه لای نداشتنت

شبتاب مخملی رنگم!  
امشب غمگینم و بدون اینکه بیام و خط به خطت رو تماشا کنم، می‌خوام از حفظ بنویسمت.

گل بهاری پژمرده‌ام!  
امشب به دیدنت نمیام و می‌خوام درد رو تا مرز خفگی سر بکشم. درد ندیدنت و درد زنده موندن و نفس کشیدن توی هوایی که غلظت عطر نفس‌هات کمتر و کمتر میشن.  
می‌نویسم از تو و برای تو!

لوک غمزده‌ی باشکوهم!  
امشب به یاد تو سر تا پا غمم و به یاد میارم که تو تعریف واژه‌ی غمی.  
تو.  
و اون چشم‌ها.  
غم، غم و غم.  
غمی که آسمون آبی رو هم حتی ابری و بغض‌دار می‌کنه.  
دریای سرتاسر موج‌رو، خشک و کویر می‌کنه.  
و من آکنده از پوچی رو، داغدارِ نداشتنت می‌کنه.

می‌تونم راجع بهت هزاران هزار کلمه کنار هم بچینم و هنوز هم جمله‌ها وصف زیباییت رو نکنن.   
اما منِ آلوده به تو، تنها پناهم همین دفتره.  
تنها راه نجاتم از تو، نوشتن درباره‌ی توئه.  
تویی که تمامِ من هیچ شدی.  
من رو از خالی جدا کردی و پرت کردی توی بیابونِ برهوت وابستگی خودت.

من از نداشتنت خستم.  
از این درد هر شب و هر شب و این حسرت ثانیه به ثانیه خستم.

شاخه نیلوفری رنگ!  
از فاصله میون دست‌هام تا موهات خستم.

[لوک می‌خوند اما هیچ درکی نداشت.  
از این نوشته‌های پر احساس درکی نداشت.  
انگار که برای کس دیگه ای نوشته شده بود و انگار که راجع به یک لوک و مایکل دیگه‌ای بود.  
بی‌حس بود و بی‌خوابی بهش هیچ کمکی نمی‌کرد.  
مایکل اما همون مایکل بود.  
شاید با جنونی بیشتر!]


	5. صفحه ای لابه لای ترس ها

اومدی و بی‌صدا، شروع به نوشتن کردی.  
خودکار مشکی رنگت تند تند روی کاغذ به رقص در اومد و انگشت‌های تو بازیگردانش بودن.  
نوشتی و بعدش توی خودت جمع شدی.  
بازوهات رو دور تا دورت کش دادی و بالاخره آروم گرفتی.

من نیستی تا بدونی دیدن تنهاییات یعنی مرگ!  
من نیستی تا بدونی دیدن بغل کردن خودت توسط خودت و بی مصرفی دست‌های من یعنی مرگ!  
من نیستی تا بدونی جنین‌وار خوابیدنت برای پیدا کردن لحظه‌ای آرامش یعنی مرگ!

می‌بینم که دست تنهایی رو می‌گیری و رو تخت می‌نشونیش.  
براش قصه میگی و موهاش رو نوازش می‌کنی.  
پتو رو روش می‌کشی و بعد اینکه براش لالایی خوندی، چشمای خودت رو باز نگه می‌داری.

راستش می‌ترسم.  
نکنه توام مثل من پُر شدی از یکی دیگه؟  
نکنه چشم‌هات یخ زدن و فقط موقع فکر کردن به اون ذوب میشن و قطره قطره می‌چکن؟ 

لوک من می‌ترسم.  
ترسم از نداشتنته.  
از این دزدکی دید زدن‌ها و به وصال نرسیدن‌هائه.  
از این فاصله هاست.  
ترس لعنتی من از اینه که تو حتی از وجود من خبر نداری.

لوک؛ چرا برای من نمیشی؟  
من می‌ترسم.  
نگاه کن لرزش‌هامو.  
حس کن وحشتِ مذابِ سرازیر شده توی رگ‌هامو.   
بشنو نفس‌های مقطع و مسموم شدم رو.

چراغت خاموش میشه.  
ترسای من هنوز روشنه.

[لوک ترسیده بود.  
هنوز هم از خواب می‌پرید و نگاهی به در بسته می‌‌نداخت.  
و وقتی دوباره ناامید میشد، با گریه خودش رو می‌خوابوند.

مایکل با ترسش جنگید. بغلش کرد تا باهاش خو بگیره.  
اما ترسش قوی‌تر بود.  
مایکل رو بلعید.]


	6. صفحه ای لابه لای اسم تو

به انتظار فصل شکوفه زدنت میون برف و بوران نشستم و خبری از کوچ پرستوها نیست.

به انتظار سپیده‌ی این غروب شوم و طلوع تار به تار موهای تو می‌شینم و خبری از بیدار شدن بنفشه‌ها نیست.

لوک،  
نیستی و غم داره من رو تیکه و پاره می‌کنه.  
از اون قاب پنجره‌ت که برای من دروازه‌ای رو به رویاها و حسرت‌هامه نمی‌بینمت و تیکه‌های قلب شکستم داره رگ‌هامو می‌بُره.

از جام بلند میشم و نگاهم رو از پنجره‌ت می‌گیرم.   
راه میوفتم.  
قدم می‌زنم تو شبی پوچ از تو.  
راه میرم و هر چند قدمی که برمی‌دارم، برمی‌گردم و نگاه سرکشم گره می‌خوره به پنجره‌ی خاموش و سردت.

نیستی و در من چیزی گم شده.  
کم شده، خاکستر شده و نیست شده.

قدم‌هام رو می‌کشم تا دم در ورودی خونت.  
التماس می‌کنم تا جیرجیرک‌ها ساکت شن تا من بتونم صدای نفس‌هات رو بشنوم.

هیچ چیز زنده‌ای توی خونت نیست.  
ریشه بی‌حرکتی پیچیده لابه‌لای ستون‌های خونت و هرچیزی که مربوط به توئه.

نیستی و دلتنگی با لبخند تلخش من رو به بازوهای خیس از اشکش می‌کشه.  
آغوشش بوی موهای تویی که هیچوقت نبوییدمش رو میده.

خونه رو دور میزنم و برمی‌گردم به جای همیشگیم.  
روبروی پنجره‌ت.  
هنوز هم تاریکه و من هنوز هم قفلم به آغوش دلتنگی.

و زمستان من غنچه ‌می‌کند.  
سبز میشی از نگاه من و زنده میشم به تپش‌های قلبت.

دلتنگی دست‌های قلبم رو میگیره و محبورش می‌کنه به برداشتن تکه سنگی.  
و مجبورش می‌کنه به پرتاب کردنش سمت پنجره‌ت.

ماه من؛  
نگاهت می‌چرخه سمت من.  
اما منم اون مجنونی که منع شده از پرستیدن مهتابش.

تنه‌ی زمخت درخت میشه پناه من در مقابل طلوع مستقیم چشم‌های تو.

لوک؛ اون شب صدات زدم و بعدش قایم شدم.  
لوک، تا حالا بهت گفته بودم که هر موقع به اسمت می‌رسم خودم و قلمم به گریه می‌افتیم؟

[لوک دست کشید به ورقه‌ای که از خیسی باد کرده بود.  
خسته‌تر از همیشه، زل زد به اتاقی که دیگه پنجره نداشت.

مایکل روی زمین سرد دراز کشیده بود و زل زده بود به در بسته‌ای که توش تمام آرزوها و رویاهاش معنی می‌گرفتند.]


	7. صفحه ای لابه لای موهات

می‌دونی چیه شاخه نیلوفری رنگ؟  
برگ خزون‌زده‌ی سرنوشت من توی باد دربه‌در و سرگشته بود تا وقتی که کوبیده شد به پنجره شیشه‌ای تو.  
خورد و بعدش از هم پاشیده شد و پودر شد! 

می‌فهمی چی میگم؟  
یعنی که نه عاشق تار به تار موهات شدن دست من بود، نه به باد رفتن سرنوشت خودم.  
همه‌چیز گره خورده بود به موج پریشون و غمزده‌ی چشم‌هات.

اینکه هر شب و هر شب من با تمام وجودم، تمام قلبم و تمام نفس‌هام میایم و به تماشات می‌شینیم، به خاطر دیوانگیمونه!

گاهی اوقات خنده‌م می‌گیره لوک.  
از فکر اینکه جنونم به آخر خط رسیده خنده‌م می‌گیره و مثل الان، محکم جلوی دهنم رو می‌گیرم تا صدای قهقهه هام به گوشِت نرسه.

می‌شینی روی صندلی چوبیت.  
منم تکیه میدم به تنه‌ی زمخت درخت و سردی چمن‌های خیس، وارد تک‌تک استخوان‌هام میشه.  
بشین دریای آروم تا برات از خودت بگم.

اولین بار که دیدمت، از پشت‌ شیشه‌های یه تالار بزرگ بود.  
انعکاست توی تک‌تک آینه‌ها می‌درخشید.  
توی اوج بودی. مثل الان. مثل همیشه.  
توی اوج بودی و فرشته‌ها دورَت کرده بودن.  
کنار ابرها، برات چنگ می‌نواختن و تو از این دنیا جدا بودی.  
از پشت شیشه دیدمت.   
می‌چرخیدی و تماشاگرا رو به وجد آورده بودی.

اما من، کر شده بودم.  
قدمی به جلو برداشتم.  
تنها صدا، صدای پیچ و تاب موهات لابه‌لای باد بود.  
یک قدم نزدیک‌تر.  
من کور شده بودم.  
تنها تصویر، رقص تو میون موهای خودت بود.  
نزدیک‌تر.  
من بی‌نفس شده بودم.  
تنها نفس تو بودی. خودِ تو لوک.

در سالن رو باز می‌کنم.  
هنوز در اوج خودت می‌رقصی.  
به سمت تو قدم برداشتم و وقتی که پام به زمین نشست،  
تو سقوط کردی و سالن سکوت کرد.

نحسی من موهات رو گرفت لوک!  
موهات..  
موهات..

[لوک حالا فهمید که مایکل چجوری می‌شناختش. اما وقتی به یاد اون شب افتاد، خشم فریادی شد از ته گلوش و پرتاب شد به سمت در بسته.

مایکل داد و فریاد رو شنید.  
و دلش پر کشید برای اون صدای مخملی.]


	8. صفحه ای لابه لای جنون

فکرت داره از سر تا پام بالا می‌ره.  
درونم رو شخم میزنه و الان از توی آینه دیدم که دستش رو از توش چشمم آورد بیرون.

چنگ انداخت برای آزادی.  
چنگ انداخت و خون افتاد به چشمم و ‌قلبم بالا آورد درد نداشتنت رو.

چنگ انداخت برای رسیدن به تو.  
چنگ انداخت و تو از همیشه دور تر بودی.

چنگ انداخت برای رها شدن از هر چیزی که منه و پیوستن به هر چیزی که توئه.

اما من زندانیش کردم.  
قفل زندان اون روح سرکش رو مُهر و موم کردم تا تو، تو بمونی.  
و تو تا اوج برقصی و برقصی و آسمونِ من با رنگ چشم‌های تو آبی بمونه.

اما می‌دونی چیه؟  
من نمی‌تونم همین پنهانی سرک کشیدن‌ هارم ازش بگیرم.  
تنها دلخوشیشه. تنها پناهشه.

پس زیبای مطلقی که اشک‌هاش زیر چشم‌هاش رو سیاه کرده،   
آرامش محضی که موهای پریشونش به هر سمت و سویی رفته،  
منو بشناس.  
منو بفهم.  
تا جنون فاصله‌ای نیست از اینجا که منم!

نمی‌دونم امشب، دلیل گریه‌ات چیه.  
نمی‌دونم هرشب، دلیل گریه‌ات چیه.  
چی شد که تو انقدر غمگین شدی شاخه نیلوفری رنگ؟  
کاش می‌تونستم باهات حرف بزنم.  
کاش می‌تونستم موهات رو از صورتت کنار بزنم و اشک‌هات رو پاک کنم.  
برام شعر بخونی و من برات از دلدادگی هام بگم.  
من برات از مجن‍...

چرا انقدر همه‌چیز دور به نظر می‌رسه؟

مثل هر شبی که جای همیشگی من شد ردیف آخر اون سالن قرمز و طلایی رنگ.  
هر شبی که من بودم و تویی که مصدوم، گوشه‌ای از سالن نشسته بودی.

و من چشمم به سمت اجرا نرفت تا وقتی که تو سرپا شدی.  
هنوز هم ردیف آخر.  
عادت ندارم به نزدیکیت. می‌ترسم از اینکه حباب تنهاییت رو بشکنم و بعدش ببینم که توئم همراهش پودر شدی.

چند شب روی صحنه بودی؟   
شمارشش از دستم در رفته.   
فقط می‌دونم که تموم شدن و من به خودم اومدم و دیدم که دم پنجره‌ خونت،   
به مثال یک مجنون کامل، زل می‌زنم به تو.

اما هنوز هم دوری.

[لوک دلش برای صحنه تنگ بود.  
از زندگی متنفر و کینه‌ش از اون جنون رها شده بیشتر و بیشتر شده بود.

جنون بالاخره دستش رو از چشم‌های مایکل بیرون آورد.  
اما امان از دوری!]


	9. صفحه ای لابه لای موج دریا

من و تو شبیه همیم.  
می‌تونم بویِ هنر شکوفه‌زده توی بدنت رو حس کنم.  
بوش تا این پایین میاد.  
ولی نمی‌دونم چرا همش اشکم‌ سرازیر میشه!

منم هنرمندم.  
من تک به تک صفحه‌های این دفتر رو تسلیم زیبایی های تو کردم و تا سال‌های سال هم می‌تونم دست‌هام رو نثار تو کنم.  
برای تو کلمه کم‌ نیاوردن، هنره.

منم هنرمندم.  
من گاهی از تویی که تمام من شدی، متنفر میشم.  
متنفر میشم و توی خون چشم‌هام غرق میشم.  
از تو متنفر شدن، هنره.

توئم هنرمندی.  
تو می‌تونی من رو از خودت متنفر کنی.  
من رو. من.  
وقتی توی اوج عاشقی، تنفر از دستام می‌چکه و به شیشت سنگ پرتاب می‌کنم، تو برنده این بازی‌ دو سر باختی شاخه نیلوفری رنگ.  
من رو از خودت متنفر کردن، هنره.

توئم هنرمندی.  
وقتی با پرستو های مهاجر می‌رقصی و همراهشون سفر می‌کنی به بی‌نهایت.  
حرکت دست‌هات مثل نیلوفر پریشون توی مرداب و حرکت پاهات مثل بید بی‌قرار توی باد و حرکت موهات مثل رقص دست‌های من روی سیاه و سفید های پیانو، هنره.

نگاهم به توئه مثل هرشب.  
مثل همیشه.  
چرا نمی‌تونم ازت دل بکنم؟   
چرا نمی‌تونم راهمو بکشم و برم؟   
مگه چرخش دست‌های تو چی داشت تو خودش که دست‌های منو از پیانوم جدا کرد؟

نگاهت می‌کنم از پنجره.  
لوک برام از دریا بگو.  
دلم لک زده برای دریا.  
قدم به قدم، موج به موج، قطره به قطره برم جلو و آخر سر چیزی ازم نمونه.  
برام از دریا بگو.  
برام بگو تا این شَبَهی که کنارم نشسته دستش رو از گلوم برداره.  
دارم خفه میشم.  
برام بگو وگرنه تا یکی شدن من و این تاریکی فاصله‌ای نیست.

لوک از پنجره تو دریا معلوم نیست؟  
این پایین همش بیابونه.  
خاک و سرب توی گلومه.   
دلم رطوبت دریا می‌خواد.   
دلم دست‌هام میون موهای تو روی شن‌های داغ می‌خواد.

تو خود دریایی.  
دریا بودن، هنره.

[مرغ های دریایی ساکت بودن. لوک حدس زد که شاید شب شده باشه.   
دریای تو چشم‌هاش کویر شده بود.

مرغ های دریایی ساکت شده بودن، پس موج‌ها پس زمینه پیانو نواختن مایکل توی اون شب شدن.]


	10. صفحه ای لابه لای دلتنگی

دشنه‌ات را از سینه‌ام بیرون بکش،  
بگذار زندگی کنم.  
عطر تنت را از پوستم بگیر و  
بگذار زندگی کنم.  
بگذار با زنی تازه آشنا شوم که نامت را از خاطرم پاک کند و   
کلاف حلقه شده‌ی گیسوانت را از دور گلویم بگشاید.*

این دفتر هنوز به نیمه نرسیده اما جون من به لبمه.  
تا کی فقط بنویسمت؟  
پس کی دستم می‌رسه به نرمینه‌ی پوستت؟   
کی لمسِ تنِ نیلوفریت می‌خرامه به انگشت‌های رنجورم؟

من دلم می‌خواد یه روزی تمام قوانین رو بشکنم و پا روی ماه بذارم.   
و برات از خاک نقره‌ای رنگش بیارم تا به پای گلدون خشکت بریزی تا دوباره سبز بشین.

من دلم می‌خواد ستاره دنباله دار رو سنجاق موهات کنم.  
دست بکشم روش و اکلیل‌هاش رو‌ روی چشم‌هات نقاشی کنم.

حرف. حرف. حرف.  
همش حرف.  
من حتی جرئت ندارم که جلو بیام خودم رو نشونت بدم.   
که توی چشم‌هات نگاه کنم و صدات رو بشنوم.  
همین ترس، داره منو به آدم خطرناکی تبدیل می‌کنه.  
من از این ترس، می‌ترسم.

به تک‌تک حرکاتت زل زدم. اما دلم برات تنگه.   
نگاهم می‌ره به نور مهتابی که جا خوش کرده توی مرداب ساکن و آروم چشم‌هات.  
اما دلم برات تنگه.  
نگاهم می‌ره به موهای پریشونی که به هر سمت و سویی رفتن و کاری کردن که همیشه دست من روی سمت چپ قفسه سینم باشه.  
اما دلم هنوز تنگه.  
دلم تنگه و تو از همیشه زیباتری.

جدیدا به چشم‌هات عینک می‌زنی.  
نکنه از گریه‌های شبونت باشه؟  
لوک، چرا امشب که دل من تنگ‌تر از بغض تو گلومه انقدر زیبا شدی؟

از پنجره‌ت زل زدی به آسمون.  
و من رد شدن ستاره دنباله‌دار رو از چشم تو دنبال می‌کنم.  
نگاهم به تو و حتی لحظه‌ای چشم نمی‌گیرم ازت.  
ستاره دنباله دارِ دورِ من تویی.

[لوک دلتنگ آسمون بود.  
دلتنگ رقصیدن بود.  
دلتنگ رهایی بود.  
لوک از این دفتر کذایی متنفر بود.

مایکل دلتنگ لوک‌ بود.  
دلتنگ لوک بود.  
دلتنگ لوک بود.  
اما جنونِ مایکل راضی از این وضعیت بود.]

*نزار قبانی


	11. صفحه ای جدا مانده از غبار

صدایی که از دور میاد خیلی مبهمه.  
سرده و مزه‌ای که توی هوا پخش شده، تلخه.  
با من حرف می‌زنه.   
اما گوش‌های سنگینم فقط جیغ می‌زنن.  
سایه کِدِر و وهم‌انگیز بهم نزدیکتر میشه.  
حسش می‌کنم.  
دیوانه‌ساز نمناک و پر از کثافت رو حس می‌کنم.  
چشم‌هام رو می‌بندم.  
دست‌هاش بوی مرگ میده.   
ناخن‌های تیزش روی شونه‌م می‌رقصه.  
می‌رقصه و هیچ آهنگی نواخته نمیشه.  
سرده.   
سرده.  
سرده.  
چشم‌های بستم چشم‌های خونی رنگش رو ‌می‌بینن.  
اولین بار نیست این کابوس.   
این نزدیکی زجرآور.  
این خواب سراسر مرگ و مرگ.  
دستش از روی شونم کنار می‌ره و من چشم‌هام رو باز می‌کنم.  
باز می‌کنم، و تصویر آشنای لبخند مُرده‌ و لجن گرفتش منو مسخ می‌کنه.  
مردی با ردای بلند سیاه رنگ.

گوش کن مایکل.  
خوب گوش کن.   
این تویی.   
تویی، برابر تو.

واقعیت غبار گرفته یا توهم زنده شده؟  
گلوی تنگ شده یا شیشه‌های خرد شده؟   
صدای خش گرفته یا فریاد خاموش شده؟  
روح گره خورده یا ثانیه‌های کشته شده؟

جنون توی تک‌تک ثانیه‌ها جولان میده.  
زمین از حرکت می‌ایسته و خورشید سرد و ساکنه.  
صدای سکوت از هر موقعی سهمناک‌تره.  
و ترسناک‌ترین بخش اینه که این اتفاق،  
هر شب در حال رخ دادنه.

سایه سرگردان سیاه پوش، توی خونه‌ی بی‌روح مایکل در حال چرخیدنه.  
هنوز شروع نکرده و مایکل، هنوز هم می‌ترسه.  
قلبش می‌ایسته و یک دفعه، شروع به تقلا می‌کنه.

زبری پارچه سیاه رنگ رو روی پاهای برهنش حس می‌کنه.  
سردی نفس‌های مرد بی‌صورت رو کنار گوشش حس می‌کنه.  
خو گرفتن با مرگ رو، هر شب و هر شب، حس می‌کنه.

سر تا پا اطاعت میشه.  
مغز قفل شدش از جنس آهن زنگ‌زده‌س.  
پوسته پوسته شده و بوی بدش دل رو به هم می‌زنه.  
سر تا پا اطاعت میشه.  
چون از شبه سرگردان روبروش می‌ترسه.  
از جنون خاکستر شده زیر اون ردا می‌ترسه.

مایکل، هر شب سر تا پا اطاعت میشه.

[ورقه کاهی، رو به نابودی بود.  
زیر تخت نمور بود و لوک وقتی خوندتش، متوجه شباهت اون دست خط با اون دفتر شد.  
سر درد اما امانش رو بریده بود.

مایکل به اتاق طبقه بالا سر زد و غذا دست نخورده بود.  
ردای بلند سیاه رنگی، پشت پیانو نمایان بود.]


	12. صفحه ای لابه لای بارون

بارون روی گونه هام نقش نبودنت رو می‌زنه.  
باد سرد این زمستون لعنتی، تک‌تک استخوان‌هام رو به زانو درآورده.  
سوز و سرما، منو سفت تو بغلش گرفته و نمی‌ذاره حتی نفسم بالا بیاد.  
نفس نمی‌کشم و رقص بخار داغ قهوه‌ت رو می‌بینم.  
تو به بارش بارون شبونه نگاه می‌کنی و من،  
به تو.

خیسم و حتی نمی‌دونم کدوم یکی اشکه و کدوم یکی بارون.  
و تو، محو نوشته‌های کتابتی و از این دنیا جدایی.  
تو تمام قطعه‌های موسیقی رو به یادم میاری.  
تو، به زیبایی تک به تک نُت های کشف نشده‌ای.  
از دنیایی دیگه، از ماورایی دیگه و از خلقتی دیگه.  
تو از بارونی و تو از اشکی.

مهم نیست که من دیگه فراموش شدم.  
که کسی دیگه من رو به یاد نمیاره و سراغم رو نمی‌گیره.  
مهم اینه که تو توی اوجی و کنار ستاره‌ها می‌رقصی.  
رقص تو، اندام تو، روح تو، من رو به پرواز در میاره.

صندلیت از حرکت نمی‌ایسته و لرزش دندون های من هم قطع نمیشه.  
لونه پرنده‌ی نابود شده کنار پام نشون از بی‌خانمان شدن گنجشک‌ها میده و سکوت مطلق خونه‌ها، نشون از مردگی شهر.

فکر می‌کردم بارون بیاد و من رو بشوره و ببره. غرقم کنه. محوم کنه.  
اما نکرد.  
همه چیز رو بدتر کرد.  
پیرمرد رو سرگردون کرد.  
شهر رو مرده کرد.  
گنجشک رو بی‌خانمان کرد.

هیچ کثافتی رو از من نَشُست.  
هیچ شبهی رو از من دور نکرد.  
هیچ تاری از موهای تو رو نزدیک من نکرد.  
هیچ صفحه‌ای از این دفتر رو،  
به واقعیت نرسوند.

[هنوز هم زمستون بود.  
و هنوز بارون به سقف خونه ساحلی می‌کوبید.  
لوک به صدای تلاقی قطره های بارون با موج‌های دریا گوش می‌داد و نگاهش به بخار رقصان قهوه‌ای بود که دست نخورده کنار در چوبی گذاشته شده بود و ظرف شکری که هیچوقت امتحانش نکرد.

مایکل کنار شومینه نشسته بود و فکر می‌کرد که لوک، قهوه‌ش رو تلخ دوست داره یا شیرین.  
هنوز بارون به سقف خونه ساحلی می‌کوبید و  
هنوز هم زمستون بود.]


	13. صفحه ای جدا مانده از اسیری

صدای وحشی، گوشم رو به غارت می‌بره.  
دل‌پیچه مفرط، نفسم رو به یغما می‌بره.  
داغی پشت پلک‌هام، کلمه‌هام رو به تاراج می‌بره.

صدا، از همیشه واضح‌تره.  
تکرار و تکرار.  
مغزم رو به درد میاره.  
دست‌هام رو به لرزش در میاره.  
جنون از حد خودش فراتر رفته.   
به ماورا سفر کرده و روح من رو به خودش زنجیر کرده.

هنوز هم داره همون جمله رو تکرار می‌کنه.  
این دفعه صورتی در کار نیست.  
ردای بلند سیاه رنگی در کار نیست.  
نفس سرد وهم‌ناکی در کار نیست.  
تنها صدا میاد.  
صدای خشداری که یک جمله رو تکرار و تکرار می‌کنه.  
واقعیه.  
من می‌فهممش.  
لحنش برام آشناست.  
انگار از وقتی که به دنیا اومدم توی گوشم بوده.

من گریه می‌کنم و دست به قلم، تنها کلمه‌های باقی مونده از خودم رو می‌نویسم تا کامل به پایان برسم.  
هر تکه‌‌ی زنده ای از من و هر چیزی که اثری از زندگی تو خودش داره رو بیرون می‌ریزم تا محو بشم.  
تا بلعیده بشم توسط هیولای خاکستری رنگِ معلق توی ذهن پوچم.

تکرار.  
تکرار.  
تکرار.

از درون دارم خورده میشم.  
کِرم‌های زنگ زده توی قفسه سینم‌ بالا و پایین میشن.  
به جای خون، توی رگ‌هام سُرب جاریه.  
نابودی روبروم ایستاده و وقتی که سر تا پام رو با چشم‌های قرمزش دوره کرد، نیشخند پر از طمع روی لب های سیاهش نشست.

دیدم.  
حس کردم.  
نابودی دست‌هاش رو روی شونه هام گذاشت.  
من رو به آغوش کشید.  
و من،   
به امید قطع شدن صدای مرگباری که از تمام آجر های خونه در میومد،   
به امید تموم شدن این کابوس توی اوج بیداری،  
به امید مردن و حسرت نکشیدن برای موهای کسی که من رو به این جنون رسونده،  
با تمام قلب و روحم به آغوش سیاه و کثیف و مرگبارش پناه بردم.

آخرین چیزی که یادم میاد،  
امیدِ بی نفسی بود که به دار آویخته شده بود   
و صدایی که هنوز و هنوز توی مغزم فریاد می‌زد:

لوک متعلق به توئه.

و من،  
سر تا پا،   
اطاعت شدم.

[لوک هنوز هم سردرگم بود.  
به اون شب فکر کرد.  
به اون شب شومی که تمام زندگیش رو به سمت دره تباهی کشوند.  
لوکِ از زندگی خسته، به یاد شبی افتاد که توسط فردی ناشناس، ربوده شد.  
ربوده شد و تنها یک اتاق بدون پنجره نصیبش شد و دفتر خاطراتی که متعلق به فرد دیوانه ای بود که اسیرش کرده بود.  
و این برگه‌هایی که از دفتر کنده شده بود و نشون دهنده جنون سر به فلک زده بود.  
اتاق بی پنجره لوک، توی خونه ساحلی ای بود که از تمام انسان‌ها دور بود.

مایکل به در بسته‌ای زل زده بود که لوک درونش بود.  
مایکل به لوک رسید، اما به موهاش نه.  
مرد ردا پوش اشتباه می‌کرد.  
اون صدا،   
اشتباه می‌کرد.]


	14. کتابی بسته شده لا بهلای غم

سپیدی، هم بستر ‌ساحل شده بود.  
برف، هم آغوش نرمینه شن‌ها شده بود و آبی دریا، در کنار دونه های برف به موج می‌نشست.  
صدای یک مرغ دریایی می‌اومد.  
همونی که بی‌خانمان بود و توی این برف، آواره بالای دریای بی انتها چرخ می‌زد و اشکش به زمین نرسیده، منجمد می‌شد.

ساحل سرد و ساکت، به دریای بی موجش خیره شده بود.  
به سقوط دونه های برف توی قطره‌های آب و برگشتنشون از یه سفر دور و دراز به اصل خودشون.  
ساحل، خیره شده بود به صبح غمگینی که مثل زه های پاره شده یک چنگ، نا کوک بود.

دریای دور و دراز، به ساحل سفیدش خیره شده بود.  
به بارش برف روی پیکره‌ی بی‌دفاعش و پیر شدنش که به رنگ سفید آغشته بود.  
ماسه‌های سپید، با آغوش باز پذیرای سردی و بی‌حسی ستاره‌های یخ‌زده برفی بودن.

ساحل و دریا، نگاهشون رو از هم گرفتن و دوختن به خونه‌ای که با غم محاصره شده بود.  
خونه‌ای طلسم شده با اشک‌های یک نفر و جنون بی حد و اندازه نفری دگر.

ساحل شن‌های یخ‌زده‌ش رو به آغوشش گرفت و دریا تنها از درون لرزید و موج‌هاش شروع به تلاطم کردن.  
و جفتشون، زل زدن به خونه طلسم شده.

شومینه خاموش بود.  
تمام چوب‌ها خاکستر شده بودن و توی فضای خونه در حال پرواز بودن.  
سرما از هر روزنه‌ای داخل می‌شد و تنها ویرونه به جا می‌ذاشت.  
سکوت حکم فرما بود و تنها، گاهی اوقات، صدای درمانده مرغ دریایی می‌پیچید توی خونه.

خاکستر ها، قدم‌هاشون رو به سمت طبقه بالا می‌کشن.   
پله‌ها رو دونه به دونه بالا میرن و نگاهشون می‌خوره به راهروی باریک و کوتاهی که تنها شامل یک در بود.  
و نگاهشون گره می‌خوره به مردی که به دیوار تکیه داده بود و خیره به در بسته بود.   
جنین‌وار توی خودش مچاله شده بود و لب‌هاش از سرما رو به کبودی بود. لرزش محسوسی بدنش رو محاصره کرده بود و مردمک چشم‌هاش، از همیشه گشاد تر بود.

خاکستر، نگاهش رو از مایکل غرق شده در غم و حسرت ‌می‌گیره و وارد اتاق میشه.  
اتاق بی‌پنجره‌ای که مرد چشم دریایی، بالاخره توش موفق شده بود و حالا سعی می‌کرد کارش رو توی سکوت پیش ببره.

قیافش، شکسته شده بود.  
حتی اگه دقت می‌کردی، می‌فهمیدی که بغل چشم‌هاش، چروک افتاده بود.  
گودی زیر چشم‌هاش محلی بود برای فرود اومدن اشک‌هاش.  
روی آبی‌هاش، غبار نشسته بود.  
روحش، پژمرده تر از همیشه بود.  
شاخه نیلوفری رنگ، هیچ اثری از زندگی و زنده بودن توی وجودش نداشت.

لوک، تونسته بود با لولایی که از تخت بیرون کشیده بود، با قفل در ور بره و موفق به باز کردنش بشه.

وقت رهایی بود.  
وقت پاره کردن زنجیر‌ها بود.   
وقت رفتن بود و لوک، نگاهش میوفته به دفتری با جلد چرم قهوه‌ای رنگ.  
دفتری که زندگی دو نفر رو به تاراج برد.  
دفتری مسموم، که زهر کشندش عشق بود.  
دفتری مجنون، که دیوونگیه مفرطش عطش بود.

وقت رهایی بود و لوک نگاهش رو از دفتر و اون برگه‌های جدا شده گرفت و نفسش رو حبس کرد.  
وقت آزادی بود و لوک، موهاش هیچ شباهتی به قبل نداشت.  
وقت رفتن بود و لوک، باید می‌رفت.

خاکستر نظاره گر بود.  
دلش از استرس به هم می‌خورد و قلبش مچاله شده بود.   
دست‌هاش به لرزه افتاده بودن و نفسش توی قفسه سینه گیر کرده بود و بیرون نمی‌اومد.

لولای بلند و تیز، دست لوک بود.  
با قفل در بازی می‌کنه و در به روش باز میشه.  
در باز میشه و قامت خمیده لوک پیش چشم‌های مایکل پدیدار میشه.

مایکل از جاش بلند میشه.  
چشم‌های تارش درست می‌بینه.  
لوک روبروش بود.  
دلش تنگ شده بود.

لوک قدمی به جلو برداشت.  
هیچ چیزی براش معنی نداشت.  
تنها رنگی که می‌دید، خاکستری بود.  
می‌خواست بره.   
بره و دیگه هیچ وقت برنگرده.  
همه چیز خاکستری بود.

مایکل درکی از اتفاقی که در حال رخ دادن بود نداشت.  
نگاهش به موهای لوک بود.  
سرجاش وایستاده بود و نفس کشیدن رو از یاد برده بود.

و وقتی به یاد آورد که یک تیزی رو توی پهلوش حس کرد.  
حس کرد و تنها چیزی که اهمیت می‌داد، این حجم از نزدیکی به لوک بود.

زمان از حرکت ایستاده بود.  
برف نمی‌بارید و دریا صامت بود.  
خاکستر و ساحل و دریا هین کشیدن و تیر کشیدن قلب خودشون رو حس کردن.

حالا لوک علاوه بر خاکستری، قرمز هم می‌دید.  
قرمزی خونی که از مایکل جاری شده بود.  
به دست‌های لوک زینت داده بود و زمین رو رنگی کرده بود.  
گرمی نفس‌های مایکل آخرین حسی بود که بدنش درک کرد.

هر دو اشک می‌ریختن.  
مایکل با لبخند و لوک با درماندگی.  
نه پیانویی نواخته می‌شد و نه کسی می‌رقصید.  
رویاها خاموش شده بودن.  
ستاره ‌ها داغدار بودن و در آخر سوختن و پودر شدن.

لوک خواست راه پله هارو پیش بگیره که نگاهش افتاد به مایکلی که جون داشت از تنش می‌رفت.  
مغزش از ترس رخت بسته بود و از اون جا رفته بود.  
لوک هیچ‌چیزی نبود. تنها مجموعه‌ای از احساسات خطرناکِ نا آشنا.  
اما؛ پایان همه‌چیز نزدیک بود.

هیچ منطقی پشت هیچ کاری نبود.  
کسی تصمیم گیرنده نبود.  
کسی مسئولیت کاری رو نداشت.  
دنیا روی محور بی منطقی می‌چرخید.

لوک، زیر بغل مایکل رو می‌گیره و راه پله از خونش رنگی میشه.  
با بدن بی‌جونش مایکل رو می‌کشه و مایکل وسط بیداری و بیهوشی، لبخند به لب داره.

هوا سرد بود.  
برف شروع به باریدن کرده بود.  
خورشید پشت ابر ها پنهان شده بود تا گریه‌ش رو کسی نبینه.

خون مایکل رد می‌ندازه روی برف سفید دست نخورده.  
بدن سردش طاقت نداره و داره به کبودی می‌ره. 

نور چشم‌های لوک رو می‌زنه.   
لوک یک ماه بود که توی یک اتاق بی پنجره حبس بود.  
سرما تا استخوانش نفوذ می‌کنه.

یک خط قرمز از خونه کشیده شده بود روی برف‌های سفید ساحل و زیبا ترین اثر هنری‌ای بود که یک هنرمند می‌تونست خلق کنه.

و این بار نه ساحل حاضر به گفتن ادامه داستان بود، نه دریا و نه حتی خاکستر.  
پس بذارید خودم براتون بگم.

لوک مایکل رو به آغوشش گرفت و قدم اول رو به آب های یخ دریا گذاشت.  
و مایکل داشت سعی می‌کرد که دستش رو بالا ببره و برسونه به موهای لوک.

لوک جلوتر رفت.  
مغزش خالی بود.  
دریای توی چشم‌هاش، خشک شده بود.  
مایکل هنوز داشت تلاش می‌کرد.

جلو، جلو و جلوتر.

زمزمه محوی که می‌گفت "شاخه نیلوفری رنگ."

آبی که تا بالای سر بود.

رسیدن دست‌های مایکل به موهای لوک 

و

آخرین نفسی که کشیده شد از دو قلب یخ‌زده.


	15. پایان

طبق آخرین خبرهایی که به دست ما رسیده، جسد لوک همینگز و مایکل کلیفورد در ساحل سانتا کروز پیدا شد.

ما که شاهد ناپدید شدن ناگهانی این دو هنرمند بودیم، بعد از شنیدن این خبر بسیار غافلگیر شدیم و جامعه هنری به سوگواری نشسته.

اما این همه ماجرا نیست.  
پهلوی مایکل کلیفورد زخمی عمیق داشت و طبق بررسی هایی که در خانه ساحلی‌ای که این دو نفر در آن اقامت داشتن، لولایی پیدا شد که طبق اثر انگشت نگاری‌، متعلق به لوک همینگز است!  
و با توجه به خونی که از آن خانه تا به ساحل کشیده شده بود می‌توان نتیجه گرفت که لوک همینگز شخصا این کار را انجام داده است.  
اما کسی هنوز متوجه انگیزه خودکشی و غرق کردن فرد دیگری نشده است.

لطفا همراه ما بمانید!  
دست نوشته‌هایی که در آن خانه ساحلی کشف شده، نشان دهنده بیماری وخیم اسکیزوفرنی در پیانیست مشهور و جوان مایکل کلیفورد، است.  
مشاورانی که قبلاً شخص مقتول به آنها مراجعه کرده بودند مدعی این شدند که این بیماری را تشخیص داده بودند اما ممانعت خود فرد و قطع روند درمان باعث شد تا پزشکان نیز بی تقصیر باشند.

به همین دلیل، مایکل کلیفورد؛  
لوک همینگز، رقاص محبوب و مشهور را می‌رباید و در همان خانه زندانی می‌کند!

مرگ تراژدی و رمز آلود این دو هنرمند، جامعه هنری و انسانی را درگیر کرده و درگیری میان طرفدارانشان ایجاد کرده.

پایان.


End file.
